onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Grandfire
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Grand D. Lind wanted poster.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! MrPlasmaCosmos (talk) 22:04, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Gold Dragon Alright Grand, first and foremost about this new fruit. I can see you plagiarized it from my fire dragon fruit, and reworded it. You even forgot to fix my typos and there is the word "Riku" on the page. Secondly, please explain what the heck is Water, Fire, Shadow, and White "Energy". Please explain how a Gold Dragon falling into a volcano, would then gain the powers of fire. The one that especially screws with the laws, is Water. A devil fruit user will sink in any form of water, may it be fresh, or sea. How are you manipulating it... Please give a good explanation for all of these things.. 12:16, March 26, 2014 (UTC) revise teh chiri chiri no mi. When using a logia you cannot change its element, and you must be an aspect of nature hence the name Logia (Wrath of Nature: accurately translated) Dust is fine, but it cannot suddenly becom e metal or stardust it must remain dust, Promotion I understnad you want to be an admin. And under normal circumstance you history with wiki design and templates would have earned you an adminship. However, knowing a lot about a wiki is one thing. Knowing alot about One Piece is different. I won't say no outright, just that you need to do a bit more research in the area of devil fruits beforehand. Just so, like me, you can learn what ones are bad and can revise or dispose of them as needed. If you find this answer unacceptable, I blieve it is within the power of other admins to adminize other people. But be warned. Your power as Admin will be great and misuse of it will come with dire consequences should go go around me. All in all I just want you to get abetter at ahracter and DF creations before I bestow the title upon you. That's all. Not to sound like a jerk or anything by all means, we really need someone like you here. But limits are limits and the series has many hardwired in that a lot of people miss. So I have to go around and remind people of the quite frequently and that get annoying. So do your best her and you'll see a promotion soon. MrPlasmaCosmos "The start of a whole new world lies in the hands of one with the mind to create it!" 03:13, July 4, 2014 (UTC) And yet you misunderstand my point. Devil fruits especially logia do not have "sub powers". For Logia the element they are given is the element they retain. Dust is dust and cannot change into metal dust or stardust for any reason. No more than saying Mud can turn into stone, or lightning being able to control plasma or magnetism. A similar thing happens withthe Yuki Yuki no Mi and the Hie Hie no Mi. Ice is Ice and CANNOT create or transform into snow. Meanwhile Snow is apparently Snow and cannot create or transform into true ice. The series has limtations hardwired into it to prevent the exesive abuse of the DF abilities even if those limitations aren't made clear. Dust as an element would be able to control and produce Dust and or Silt, not metal or stardust. Especially seing as by the Laws of Logia, it must turn the user into a force of nature. Metal and stardust do not fit these descriptions while silt seas, and dust storms do. People often get angry with me about how I run this wiki. They see me as unfair when I try to explain to them these things. Logia are one of the MOST abused fruit types on this wiki because of their apparent power. And still because so few have been revealed in the series and because no one takes the time to read up on them before making them, I have to come in and say, no that doesn't work, and people get huffy with me. Well if that's how it'll be, that's how it'll have to be. Because as I said I'm not trying to sound like a jerk but there are truth in my words, and I am trying to retain order here as long as I can. MrPlasmaCosmos "The start of a whole new world lies in the hands of one with the mind to create it!" 16:50, July 4, 2014 (UTC) There's some pages that I've been thinking that could stand being removed, but I'd like some second opinions before I do anything. Perhaps we could discuss this in chat sometime? Spelling and Grammer You really need to have a look at your articles, there a lot of grammer in them. Need to use word document or someone who can help you with these mistakes. User:Soulslayer317 Hello, Mr. Fire. I have this article called The New Generation Pirates. It's a collaborative storyline between authors of the characters involved. There's even a discord server and all. No one has joined, yet. There will be chapters in the story, and each of the creators can include a part inside of it. So, will you like to join. good ol' pal tylerelman 02:34, October 29, 2018 (UTC)